


Got Me Looking So Crazy Right Now

by barricadebastard



Series: Burrcules Drabbles [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, i dont know how to tag this?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadebastard/pseuds/barricadebastard
Summary: Prompt: "I came to kick ass and chew gum, and I'm all out of gum." Aaron just wants his shift to finish without melting into a puddle of humiliated goo. Hercules just wants to buy all the chewing gum in the shop. (Alexander just wants attention, dammit)





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr

“Are you even listening to me, Burr?” 

Aaron hums noncommittally. It's very normal - though still annoying - for Alex to visit him during his working hours and take advantage of the setting to bother him. Being a cashier means he can't be rude, so he tends to just pretend Alex is not there as he continues working. It's frustrating, seeing the man in almost all his classes and lectures at college,and then not being able to escape him  _ outside  _ of college too, but Aaron prides himself on his patience and poker-straight face.

“You're not listening,” Alex confirms, huffing. Aaron is glad he's finally gotten the hint. After all, it wasn’t as though he was attempting to be subtle in any way. 

However, knowing that Aaron is not paying attention to a word he's saying isn't enough to deter Alex, who bravely barrels forward and continues his rant about some project or other. Aaron lets him talk, hoping that he'll wear himself out, and instead casts his gaze around the small corner shop. Maybe he could shake Alex off by pretending he needs to restock the shelves… No, Alex would just follow him, continue talking, offer to help, and then proceed to ruin the structured organisation Aaron had cried, sweat and bled for.

A chime rings through the small shop, signalling someone entering the door. Aaron looks up, eager for the distraction, and immediately has his breath blown away.

The man who enters is, simply put,  _ gorgeous.  _ He’s well-built, with the type of body that makes Aaron imagine gym settings and flexing muscles, and he moves with confidence and  _ grace,  _ like a dancer or something similar. His lips are full and his eyes are bright, with what appears to be a navy bandana wrapped around his head. He looks soft, somehow, and extremely huggable. His arms are _definitely_ perfect for embracing, and Aaron spares a second to salivate over the sheer thickness of his biceps. But all that’s overshadowed by the easy, familiar grin he shoots at Aaron and Alex. Suddenly, Aaron is having difficulty remembering the inhale-exhale process.

“What’s up, Herc?” Alex calls,

“Hey,” the man - Herc? - says, before waving a hand at Aaron, who flails his entire arm in response. Herc doesn’t seem to notice, but the moment he’s out of sight and perusing the shelves, Aaron lets his head drop to the counter and groans. 

“What was  _ that?”  _ Alex asks, bemused, because Aaron can’t catch a fucking break and he still has to deal with this kid whilst trying to control his unruly gay feelings. “You looked like you were doing the Wave. With one arm. By yourself.” 

“Shut up,” Aaron mutters. It’s the first proper response he’s given to Alex, and he sees the man’s face light up in delight. “You know him?”

Of course, Aaron should have known better than to expect a straight answer from Alex, especially not when he's so triumphant about finally getting Aaron's attention. “Why?” Alex asks in a sing-song voice, looking unbearably smug. “You  _ like  _ him, don’t you?”  

Aaron grits his teeth and wills himself not to shoot Alex. “Can you keep your damn voice down?” he hisses, glancing to see if Herc has resurfaced. “He could hear you.” 

“You know, if you asked him out,” Alex says, thankfully quieter but no less smug, “We wouldn’t  _ need  _ to keep our voices down when talking about him.” 

“I can’t just ask him out,” Aaron squawks, breaking his own ‘quiet’ rule in his indignation. “I haven’t even spoken to him but I’ve already managed to embarrass myself. No way.” 

Alex doesn’t look impressed, but he keeps his mouth shut as Herc approaches the counter, empty-handed.

“Ugh, what are  _ you  _ doing here?” Alex teases, rolling his eyes and pulling his face into a mock-scowl. Herc laughs, and it’s quite possibly the most beautiful sound Aaron has ever heard.

“I came to kick ass and chew gum, but I’m all outta gum,” Herc replies with a cheeky grin. The line sounds familiar, perhaps from a movie or some meme, but Aaron is too distracted by the way Herc's skin catches the artificial light and glows. 

“Nerd,” Alex says fondly, before adding. “This is Burr.”

Aaron freezes, not expecting the introduction. 

“Hercules Mulligan,” is the response, complete with a warm smile and an extended hand. Aaron shakes his hand, taking a second to revel in the feeling of Hercules' warm, calloused palm against his own.

“Call me Aaron,” he manages to say, thanking any deity listening when he didn't stumble. 

Alex makes an offended noise next to him. “You never let me call _you_ Aaron, even when you call me Alex.”

“That's because I don't want you getting any strange ideas and thinking we're friends,” Aaron replies absent-mindedly. “Whereas I know where the boundaries of our interactions are.”

Hercules laughs again, and Aaron falls a little bit in love. “Anyone who has the strength to keep Alex at an arm's length deserves to call me Hercules,” he says, eyes crinkled into small slits. 

Aaron hears Alex mumble something about not being allowed to call him Hercules, but he's too busy getting lost in Hercules' eyes to acknowledge it. 

Hercules is, in fact, 'all outta gum’, because he drops at least ten packets onto the counter with a bashful grin. Aaron doesn't comment - isn't sure he's capable of forming sentences, to be wholly honest - but he raises his eyebrow.

“That'll be $10.50,” Aaron says finally. Hercules pays, and is turning to leave all too soon. It's a little jarring to know that the man Aaron has managed to somewhat kind of maybe possibly fall in love with, is going to disappear, and Aaron won't ever have the courage to ask for his number.

“HE SAID HE WANTS TO SUCK YOUR DICK FOR DAYS!” Alex hollers just as Hercules is leaving the shop. Hercules stops, turning around to shoot both of them an incredulous look. Aaron feels his cheeks burn as his eyes widen, suddenly panicking. 

“Shut  _ up,  _ Alex, what the fuck-” he says, hitting Alex hard enough to make him lose balance and stumble. “I'm  _ so  _ sorry, I really didn't say that-”

“I inferred-”

“-shut up, Alex. Listen, Hercules, I really didn't-”

Hercules begins to grin. “Don't worry about it, dude,” he says, waving a hand airily. “But I already left my number, so the ball's in your court now.”

Aaron startles at those words, reflexively looking down at his empty hands. He looks up again, ready to tell Hercules that  _ no,  _ actually, he  _ doesn't  _ have his number, but he would very much like it, but Hercules has already left the shop. 

“It's  _ there,  _ dumbass,” Alex says, pointing to a small, scrunched up piece of paper that Aaron had missed. Aaron snatches it up with equal parts excitement and anxiety, carefully unfolding it to reveal a name and a number. He sighs in relief.

“I hate you,” Aaron says to Alex, but he's smiling much more sincerely than he usually does with Alex.

“This is payback for  _ both  _ of you ignoring me to make puppy-eyes at each other. You guys are pathetic and you're not even dating yet. This is gonna be a huge mistake, isn't it? You're both gonna be so obsessed with each other that you're going to forget I exist, and I'll be left to rot alone in a gutter in some decrepit, empty street in the middle of Russia. I swear to god, if you turn  _ my  _ friend against me-”

Aaron sighs.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> soooooooo i should probably stop naming all my burrcules fics from the same two verses of crazy in love
> 
> feel free to send me burrcules prompts! it can be a random line, a quote, anything that gives me an excuse to write more for this ship
> 
> tumblr is now [hhhercules-mulligan](http://www.hhhercules-mulligan.tumblr.com)


End file.
